Re: Shadowtails Derol
Shadowtails Derol Shadowtails Derol a.k.a Norlight, She was originally suppose to be called Nora, but they changed her name into Shadowtails. age: 8 Contents 1. Personality '2. 'Abitlities '3. 'Story '4. 'Relationship Personality Shadowtails is a very sensitve person, but can get quite savage or sadic when angered. She can be very cheerful as she can be very depressive. She often jokes around and laugh alot. When scared or very confused, Shadowtails ends up puking blood out, and sometimes it end up making her pass out for a long time. Abitlities Her magic is very powerful, she is a selfgod. She has the abitily to do anything she ever wants to do, even if it freak out other people or confuses them. But she must turn into Norlight to do so. Check : Norlight to know more about her magic and abitilies. Story Shadowtails was born in a very chaotic place, father was ignoring her, mother brainwashed and someone beating her up every single night. (Except the year she was born.) Few years after these stuff Rio and Diane were off for an important meeting so they left thinking someone will come. After few hours, Shadowtails went to look in the window to see if anyone was coming, they were, it collided to another car, creating a savage explotion, Shadowtails ran to the back door as fast as she could. Before she could get out of the room a skull on fire landed straight on her. She manges to bring herself back and rushes over again, but this time a battery landed on her back she fainted, the battery was burning her back. Shadowtails was trap for a good minute. What brought her back was an unknown scream saying. "GET OUT!" She mange to remove the battery and got out of the kitchen's window, as she stepped out there was a new explotion and the house collaps. She was alive, and used to live outside, but now she is living in her own home. She found a vampire who hates the outside and now lives in her attic. Relationship Rio Derol - Father Diane Derol - Mother Vince Vii - Best buddy and Stepfather. Drew Derol- Close Cousin Star. Steve - Rio's cool friend. Vector - Enemy, He does anything to capture Shadowtails to use the magic of Norlight. Ace Jason Derol - Dead Grandfather Sheddella - Big bully\rival she never leave Shadowtails alone. Darkcola - Bodyguard - Shadow Vampire - Since She was just Norlight. Sandra - Bodyguard Nora - Her other self. Fred - Like a meanie brother, but not brother. Jacob Styler - Bodyguard Clovis Derol - Cousin spy. Ian Derol - Cousin Wizard Mon - Best friend. Plasma - Best friend. Thomas - Not so liked. Wiggly - Shadowtails's best friend. Dr.Tina - annoying bossie. Corvus - Endless Smile Edwin - Good friend. Vahn Vii - Vince's father. Cyber - His one and only friend. Alvin - Vampire that lives in her attic Day Novax - A Friend that pretends being a super hero.Category:BioCategory:Derol